Plane Crash
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: Jean,Scott,Logan,Henry,Remy,and Jubilee get into a plane crash coming home from a mission, now Jubilee is injered and Logan trys to keep her from falling asleep, permenetly.


Jean, Scott, Logan, Henry, Remy, and Jubilee were stuck going to Arizona to try and find some stupid power line, but all they found where Catties, sand, and rocks. They were so tired and board that none of them noticed that something was fired at them until it was too late. As the jet went down, they heard a loud cluck but ignored it. "We better buckle up ourselves for a rough impact!" Scott yelled to everyone as he tried to steady the plane.

His warning came a little too late for one X-Men. They hit the ground and it took some time but Hank, Logan, Scott, and Jean came out of the plane. "Where is Gambit, and Jubilee?" Hank coughed.

"There still in the plane!" Logan yelled as he tried to get to the plane but it exploded. "Jubilee! Remy!" Logan yelled.

"No…oh no…please." He heard Jean cry but he didn't care. The only kid that he didn't get cranky with all the time was gone.

"Everyone!" They heard Gambit yell. They looked towards the wreckage. He was burnt a bit on the head, and his hair was signed, but he was okay from the looks of it. But what scared them was that he was caring a bleeding Jubilee. "She needs help!" He ran towards them as Logan took of his jacket and laid it down for him to lay the girl down.

"H…h…hey guys. Guess my luck ran out." Jubilee told them with a smile, she started coughing and when she removed her hand from her mouth it was bleeding. "O…o…oh that…ain't good."

"Kid just relax." Logan said softly. "Jean, we need some help here."

"The Professor is sending someone as we speak." Jean said as she put her hands away from her head.

"H…h…hey Wolvi. Isn't…isn't…isn't it funny…everythin' I've been…I've been through…and a little plane crash… is the thing that…that takes me down?" Jubilee laughed a bit and smiled that same smile at them.

"Kid, ya need ta save ya strength." Logan said and looked for any sign of help coming.

"Don't…don't be scared guys…I'll be alright…and I can…can see Angelo…and Ev…and everyone else…that died because of me…" Jubilee said softly and started to cough blood again. They then took in her appearance. Her leg was red from burns, her arm was bleeding from the shoulder, she had something imbedded in her other shoulder, she had a massive cut on her forehead, and she had some bones sticking out.

"Kid, stay with us." Logan whispered as he saw her eyes coming down a bit. Jubilee just took her eyes away from them and looked up at the sky.

"I've been having nightmares that Bastion…that he…he would come back…back and…and hurt all of ya. I haven't slept in 7 days… don't tell me ta stay awake now." Jubilee whispered.

"Come on kid, don't leave us. Jean do ya have a first aid package?" Logan asked as he saw her backpack.

"I…I…I think." Jean said as she unzipped her backpack and grabbed the first aid. She handed it to Logan and he took out some needles and stuck one into his vein and another into her's.

"What are you doing Logan?" Scott asked as he knelt beside the dying girl.

"I'm trin' ta transfer some of my healin' powers ta her." Logan said, praying that it would work, just like it did on Leech.

"Hey…you know…I'm just like you Logan. I'm too…stubborn for my…my own good. I won't…die that easily…" Jubilee said as she began to close her eyes.

"No! Jubilee, stay awake!" Henry ordered.

"But…I'm just so…so tiered." Jubilee whispered.

"Come on p'itet…ya need ta stay awake…for Gambit?" Gambit asked as he grabbed onto her burnt hand.

"I try…but…so tiered." Jubilee said. "Hey, Wolvi, ya know…I was…the one that…that put blue hair dye…in your shampoo." Jubilee laughed out blood. "It…it…it hurts." She whispered as she try to grab the shard of mettle that was imbedded in her shoulder.

"Don't darlin', it's one of the few thin's that keepin' ya alive." Logan said as he grabbed onto her other hand.

"But it hurts…" Jubilee said and tears where coming out of her eyes, but she was still looking up at the sky. "Ya know…I saw them die…every single one of them…they were hurting…and I couldn't…couldn't do anythin' about it…" Jubilee's eyes then started to slide back down.

"Jean, where's that help?" Logan asked quickly. Even though his blood was working a bit. It wasn't working fully. Leech just had a illness, she's covered in her own blood.

"Don't…don't…don't be mad. If I do die… then maybe I'll see…my parents again." Jubilee whispered, a small, sad smile, playing on her face. She then grimaced and tried to get the shard out of her arm again. "Someone…just…just kill me now…the pain…pain…hurts." Jubilee begged.

"Don't worry darlin', the pain should be goin' away." Jubilee then closed her eyes but whispered.

"I trust you…all of the X-Men." Jubilee then went limp.

"No! Kid! Stay with us!" Logan yelled, just as Warren, Charles, Storm, and Rogue touched down. He knew that it shouldn't have happened to a kid, but it did. But why did it have to be Jubilee? Why his Jubilee? She was only 14 and she just healed from everything that happened with her and Bastion.

Why her? Why wasn't he strong enough to help her?

* * *

Logan, Jean, Scott, Henry, Gambit, Rogue, Charles, Storm, Bobby, and Warren were all standing or sitting near the bed of their youngest charge, feeling horrible. Warren's and Logan's blood did sustained her, but it was way too early to tell if she'd make it. It was a mericle that she made it throw the night without any problems. They held their breaths when they saw her fingers twitch a bit. It was weird how much a little girl, no their little girl, could do so much to these 10 fully grown mutants.

Again, nothing else happened. No growth but at the same time, no decline. Thankfully. It has been three weeks since the plane crash, and Logan was the one to deal with the perpetrators, which were the F.O.H, and for once, no one tried to stop him.

They were getting ancy, if she didn't wake up in a few more days, they had to have their hopes drop drastically, they knew that she would probably have low to no chance that she'll ever wake up. Suddenly her whole body twitched and she opened her eyes. She looked at everyone and started to giggle. Well, she giggled the best that she could with an oxygen mask on.

"What's so funny, p'itet gave us a scare?" Gambit asked madly. They were surprised to see her sit up slowly and take the mask off.

"I…I told you…you that I was too stubborn to die." Jubilee said between giggles. They all smiled at her kindly, knowing that their little Jubilee was back and better then ever. She then started to laugh but grabbed her ribs and monad a bit.

"Ya okay sugar?" Rogue asked.

"Got any pain pills?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes, just give me a moment." Henry said.

"Ello, someone told Colossus that an American friend was hurt." Colossus said as he entered the room.

Logan was walking down the hallway a month later when he heard something coming from the rec room. He smiled a bit in amusement when he opened the door and called the others down to the room.

"What is it Logan?" Scott asked and they were surprised to see him give him the 'shush' signal and opened the door a bit wider and they all saw Jubilee sitting at the piano playing a soft, but wonderful, song. They all stood by the door and went next to Jubilee when she was done.

"Jubilee, how come you never told us that you could play the piano?" Charles asked.

"Because you never asked." Jubilee gave him one of her 'Jubilee smile' and left the room humming happily.

"Yep, our Jubilee is defiantly back." Logan smiled.


End file.
